Hold
by Pertique
Summary: A confrontation with Hermione helps Draco realize what he has to do with his life. Songfic to Save The Day's 'Hold'


Author's Note: Yes, YES I know I should be finishing editing In Love With Being In Love but I heard this song over my trip and I couldn't bear not writing to it. So, to the first successful songfic I've ever written, this is Hold a nasty bit of Hr/D goodness that seems to be escaping me.  
  
Oh yes, and thanks to Saves The Day for this wonderful song, Hold, which this songfic is based on. Kudo's to you.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or the lyrics to this song. Now please, enjoy yourself.

* * *

_**Oh well**_,  
  
Draco Malfoy was Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
And know-it-all Mudblood was his partner, the Head Girl.  
  
He was _sure_ she had gone in her pants from excitement.  
  
He had tried to get the attention of the Golden Trio before boarding the train, by yelling "MUDBLOOD!" He loved to bother them so. He was solo for now, but he imagined he looked more imitating without the two barnacles, he called friends. But she had either not heard it or ignored it.  
  
And she had ignored him, and that was a feat. How could anyone just blow him off like that?  
  
_Filth._  
  
_**You've got me under your spell,  
**_  
He hadn't bothered to confront them on the train this year; remembering what had happened when he opened up the door to find half of Hogwarts residing in there, ready to curse him. He didn't _enjoy_ being a slug.  
  
How come everyone was against him, _anyways?  
_  
Instead he took a chance and rode with the trio in the carriage to the castle. After getting over the shock that something had drawn him to that particular carriage, as it was not planned, he seemed very bold. He was late really, and got into the last carriage he could find, and the last seat he could find, which was ultimately next to his _new best friend_, Granger.  
  
_**and I don't think that I'm kidding around,**_  
  
Before she could protest the carriages took off and she shook it off and returned to her book, as she was avidly interested in. Weasel and Potty took at least 3 minutes to get over the fact that yes, Draco Malfoy, was indeed sitting in their carriage, and _yes_, next to their girl.  
  
It was _priceless_.  
  
Those three minutes were spent by Draco smiling, (no, not smiling, Malfoy's _never_ smiled, it was a smirk) at the two boys across from him as they exchanged rather comical glances at each other, and then at Granger who paid them no mind. She was getting good at that, he had to admit. But damn, she was still ignoring him.  
  
_**I don't think I can forget you now,**_  
  
And Weasel was first to speak, that stupid hot-headed dirt. He was trying to ignore the presence of a certain unwanted member, but he was not nearly as good as it as his dear Granger.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you sit next to me?"_All the kid does is whine._ He shot her a disgusting pair of puppy eyes, and Draco snorted at the visual. She didn't even look at the Weasel.  
  
"Ron, I'm reading." She didn't give him a second glance and thus returned to her novel. Ron looked stupid, no he always looked stupid, he looked stunned and Harry was staring off into unknown places. Ron nudged him, and spoke again.  
  
_**I once sat up on my roof and examined the planning of my town,  
**_  
"Harry, what do you reckon he's staring at?" Draco was staring at the mudblood, in awe and totally shaken at the thought that she was _still_ ignoring him.  
  
"Save your words, Weasley, they must be worth something. Just noticing the mudblood and how –"he stole a glance at her again. Not even a perk. He grew hot under the collar. _How infuriating.  
_  
"Don't you dare say she's ugly!" And the little speck of dirt jumped to undoubtedly his girlfriend's defense. Were they seeing each other?_ Even she, a mudblood, could do better.  
_  
He smirked inside his head.  
  
_**I saw the structured grid and pavement cutting through the grass,**_  
  
"Oh no, Weasel, Hermione here is quite an attractive young lady." He turned to her again and she was turning the pages of her book. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't exactly the supermodel Draco dreamed of dating. He inched a little closer to her and bust another one of Weasley's nerves.  
  
"Get away from her, you scum! Hermione, why don't you say something?!" He was frantic, and Draco could not have been happier. Harry was staring out the window again, and glancing at his watch.  
  
She spoke.  
  
"Ron, firstly, I'm reading. Secondly, I don't care, he doesn't get to me, and thirdly, move on, get past the childish insults he throws." She returned to her book once more, and the structured silence allowed her to become completely engrossed in her book. She didn't even shoot him a glance. He _seethed._  
  
_**And I remembered the cold of winter running up the legs of my pants,**_  
  
"So Potter, how are the dates with Hermione?" Potty retreated from the window and just told him to "Sod off." Draco wasn't after him anymore, he was having too much fun messing with the red-head's head.  
  
And this was the last straw for him. It happened in a split second, Draco didn't know what he'd do, there was nowhere to back up when Weasel lunged at him. Granger peered over her book and managed to shove Ron away before he got to Draco.  
  
_Mudblood, you're a lifesaver.  
_  
And all the while, she was ignoring Draco, once again. He was fascinated. How did she do it?  
  
_**I picked the nicest lawn and imagined the two of us rolling around down along the ground,**_  
  
Draco sat up straight and clasped his hands in his lap. He said snottily, planting a hand on Granger's knee,  
  
"Aren't you just excited for this year, _Hermione_? Being a Head with me and everything. We'll set a great example for inner-house relations, if, _you know what I mean_!" He added huskily. Oh how he hoped she would pay him any attention. He just loved the look on her face when she shot him ugly glances.  
  
_He loved to hate her._  
  
_**I saw myself touch your face and I noticed jets begin to race above our heads,  
**_  
He almost missed it. If he wasn't waiting on bended knee for her reaction, he would have missed it but she said it.  
  
"In your dreams, Ferret Dearsest." Ron and Harry gawked at her, Draco automatically stopped the cheesey smiling. The carriage came to a stop.  
  
He wanted to sputter. That was the fiery Granger he knew and hated.  
  
_**But I pinched my arm and remembered how much you hate me,**_  
  
"Oh you're _so cold_, mudblood." He said at last, eyeing her suspiciously. How was he supposed to suppress his newfound admiration of her when she had to be the witch she's always been?  
  
"_Frigid_, Malfoy. For lack of better words, frigid." She shut her book, and before she could follow Harry and Ron off the carriage, he jumped in front of her and let himself out.  
  
_**I remembered the fact that I can't see what you need,**_  
  
"Like I was serious, Granger." He spat back, holding the door open for her as she stepped out. After all, he was Pureblooded Slytherin Draco Malfoy, who hated the very existance of Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Mudblood. Could you find someone as different as he?  
  
"Oh, you thought I believed you?" She walked past him to catch up with her counterparts and he hurriedly kept her pace.  
  
_**And I'm too stupid to be aware of the beauty that you give this place,**_  
  
He was only able to say "No." As she tried again, profusely to get away from him.  
  
"Why don't you jump a tower, _Pureblood,_ It has to be better than pestering me." She wouldn't even look at him, and this drove him _mad_.  
  
"I wouldn't want to leave the only girl who can match my meanness alone, would I? You'd be bored to tears without me!" She stopped and turned around slowly. She laughed.  
  
She wasn't mean, _really_. She was just smart, and smart people tended to be sarcastic and witty. Malfoy knew this of course because he was smart. He was just like her, just in Slytherin and just pureblood.  
  
_**And how shitty this town would be without you in it,**_  
  
"Oh ha ha, Malfoy, I wouldn't have to be rude to you if you weren't such a prat. I suppose you could _never_ change." She walked off again, and he had to break in a run.  
  
"And if I could?"  
  
"You couldn't." She wasn't getting anywhere, they were still in front of the train, looking for Potty and Weasel.  
  
_**Oh well, you've got me under your spell  
and I don't think that I'm kidding around,   
I don't think I can forget you now.**_  
  
He wanted to talk about something else.  
  
"So, you think you can ignore me can you?" She smiled and kept walking.  
  
She was boring him, and it seemed like they had lost the Dynamic Duo in the midst of all of the students.  
  
She stopped and stood on her tip toes looking for her two best friends.  
  
_**When you aren't around I let the shades fall down to shut out,**_  
  
"They've gone in, just right now." He said, and she returned to her smaller height. They were still outside the train, and the swarms of kids began to deplete.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" He smiled at himself.  
  
He knew she couldn't ignore him for long.  
  
_**All the sun's light and make myself feel alright,**_  
  
"What does a future Death Eater like you find so fulfilling about being in a mudblood's company? Shouldn't you be off with the alliance plotting your next attack? What would daddy dearest say?"  
  
_Ouch._  
  
"Oh how do you know this isn't some plot to get to your boyfriend, Potter?" He tried to retain the remains of his manliness after that blow.  
  
"Well for starters, Malfoy, we're here, almost alone, outside the train station, not with Harry. After that I'd have to say that we aren't seeing each other, contrary to your beliefs. I have no affairs with him or Ron, just to finish your curiosity."  
  
_**What am I doing with my life?  
**_  
"Oooh...." He said, and made his way towards the castle. She could have walked alone, but she decided it was her turn to pester him.  
  
"Why do you want to be a Death Eater, Malfoy? What's so appealing about it? Death isn't really your thing." He looked at her and remained calm, even after he wanted to shout at her.  
  
"Who said I wanted to be a Death Eater?" This was true, he had ignored his father's advice early on about his affairs with the Dark Lord. _What did she care anyways?  
_  
"I assumed you'd want to be just like your father, besides that you hate Muggles, and that nasty disposition fits the job perfectly." _That's what she really thought of me?_  
  
"You really think so? I bow to no one, Granger."  
  
"Really now? So you don't want to be a follower anymore?"  
  
"I don't know what I want to do with myself. Dark or Light. Why can't I be neutral?"  
  
"Don't you want to do something? Think of the people you'd be helping if you joined the Order. You could be a spy, and prove yourself worth something. Redeem yourself so to speak." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's there to redeem, and why should I help these people?" They had caught up to the crowd finally and they stood behind a group of second year Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Didn't you mother hold you enough when you were a kid?" He laughed at her.  
  
_**Oh well, you've got me under your spell   
and I don't think that I'm kidding around   
I don't think I can forget you now.**_  
  
"Don't you want to be you? Don't you want to be something other than arrogant pureblooded prat, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy famous Death Eater?"  
  
And this made him think. Why would he want to be exactly like his father? She made a point, like he knew she would.  
  
"No, I suppose I don't want to be just like him."  
  
"Then do the world a favor and don't grow up into a Death Eater. It doesn't become you."  
  
And oddly, he believed her. And oddly enough, he smiled at her and she smiled back. She wasn't so bad for a mudblood.  
  
_**Remember that the only things we need sometimes are chilly nights and warmer thighs, 'cause theres nothing like being held sometimes.**_  
  
They were at the door and before she could say a thing he enveloped her into a big hug and she froze.  
  
"Eh, I hate to break this up, but Malfoy I can't breathe."  
  
"Granger, no matter what I've said in the past, thank you."

* * *

Aww, not quite the mush you were looking for? Too bad, I was already getting them out of character so I had to fix it. You can't have them snog first thing!  
  
This one shot was brought to you by the amazing procrastinating Pertique.

Oh yeah, review. And if there are any mistakes, help me out and tell me about them so I can fix them. Thanks mucho!


End file.
